Nagisa Shiratori
Nagisa Shiratori is a protagonist character in Girls und Panzer: Little Army 2. Profile Nagisa is a - year student, transferring from West Kureijo Girls' Academy to spy on Bellwall Girls' Academy team for her sister Kiri Shiratori, she later turned on her sister and effectively joined Bellwall's team. She is the sister, as mentioned above, of Kiri, a third year high school student and Overall Commander of West Grona Kureijo Academy, it's unknown if there are other siblings. Appearance Nagisa is a short girl with short blonde hair, she has a pair of light brown eyes. She mostly wears Bellwall's uniform, which consists of a short sleeved white T-shirt and light brown pleated skirt with red bar; she wears a black vest over her uniform, a style she used to wear with her sister since childhood. During matches she wears a moss green jacket, during cold weather she wears a winter hat. Personality Nagisa is a very shy girl, she is negatively affected by intimidation and pressure, demonstrating fear and weak defensive reactions, for example like when her sister obligated Nagisa to go spy on Bellwall and when Neko Yamamori tried to persuaded her to leak intel about her sister's team. She is also uncomfortable with impulsive and surprise actions, like when Emi Nakasuga on a very unfriendly manner approached Nagisa to know what she wanted on their tank garage.and when she went on top of the Tiger I's coppola and it was moving fast. However, she is very smart and skilled on sensha-dō and did a lot of improvements on her social skills like gaining more self-confidence thanks to her friends on the team and mostly her tank crew mates. Background Nagisa comes from a very rich family who holds a coffee business, planting and producing coffee powder under the name of Shiratori Coffee, as seen when Kiri hands a coffee pack to Darjeeling as a gift. She grown up with her sister and enrolled the same high school as her at West Kureijo Girls Academy. At some point Kiri Shiratori witnessed Darjeeling's elegance and decided to be like her. When she reached her last year of high school and not participating on the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, she realized that the Commemorative Cup would be her last chance to fight with Darjeeling, to do that she needed to classify for it by defeating Bellwall, that is when she forced Nagisa to spy on Bellwall as a transfer student. Nagisa arrived to Bellwall and joined the team after presenting herself on the garage. She managed to become Emi's Tiger I gunner, proving to already have some skills and knowledge on sensha-dō. She managed to get closer to Emi, the strategist of Bellwall's team, even turning Emi into her master. As the time on Bellwall passed, she got closer to the team, even hanging out after school; however, she would constantly leave the group to talk over her phone with her sister about any gathered information. Her cover was blown right before the match between Bellwall and West Kureijo when Nagisa disappeared, Emi went looking for her, she witnessed the conversation between the two sisters with Nagisa asking her sister to stop the spying and play fair, after finding out that Nagisa was a spy, Emi blown her cover by loudly reacting to what she just heard. Emi then explained that spying was fine between the two commander and that it isn't illegal under the Japan Sensha-dō Federation rules (and is in fact a common occurrence). Emi took back Nagisa to the team's quarters, revealing the situation and managing to keep Nagisa in the team even with the team's disagreements. Even after this, her relationship didn't have any major changes and her friendship with the Tiger crew remained the same. Nagisa also mentioned she kept talking with her sister everyday, however, the subjects were possibility related to them being siblings. She is seen alongside Hitomi, Emi and some others Bellwall students assisting to the Tankathlon Cauldron Tournament. She probably came to cheer her sister. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Polynymous Category:Females Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:Gunners Category:West Kureouji Grona Academy Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:TemporaryCategory